


Bha'lir Squad : Here and There

by Izzerslololol



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Mando'a, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzerslololol/pseuds/Izzerslololol
Summary: The odd drabbles to do with OC Republic Commando Bha'lir Squad that doesn't quite fit into the multi-chapter fic I never finished. Mostly a whole lot of "wait" out of "hurry up and wait."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the process of moving everything I've written from tumblr, if only to have a different place for them to be stored in the event tumblr goes down ... but also for whoever appreciates Republic Commandos to, maybe, enjoy these short snippets.

“I wish you would stop playing that _kriffing_ music.”

Toss shrugged and his helmet bounced against his hip from off his belt. Clack clack clack, in time with the _obnoxious_ music that played from its outbound comms.

E’tad pushed his hand through his regulation-standard hair.

"If you don’t change the song _right now_ —”

"You’re just _jealous_ they have nice hair.”

Another bounce in his step. _Unfailingly_ positive. Stuck at kriff and nowhere, walking along the long yellow stripes to take them back to civilization.

Maybe it was down the other way. That was the last time he listened to the orange-obsessed _chak_ —

Wait. _What._

"—what?”

_What?_

Toss shielded his eyes with his left hand, his right tapping against his _buy’ce_. “Hey, hey, hey.”

E’tad craned his head to the sky and breathed. Mute’s voice whispered soft in his ears. _Don’t hit your brothers. Or not so hard._

“ _E’tad, hey!_ ”

“ _Wh **AT** —?”_

Toss pointed. “I think I see the town.”

E’tad followed his direction.

“ _Shab._ You were right.”

“Well, yeah.” Toss reached into his helmet and shut off the music. “Was the only station playing nearby.”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting split up wasn’t part of the problem.

No. In fact, it happened often enough to become SOP, as far as Mute was concerned.

The **problem,** see …

“I don’t know what to do with it.”

Beten’s arms flopped against his sides in his crouch, uncertainty digging deep the ditches creasing his brow.

That’s a good one. Mental pat for purple prose.

“It’s a baby _…whatever._ ” Mute shrugged. “Canine species. I don’t know what they’re called.”

“They’re supposed to be this … fluffy?”

“ _Copikla._ ” Cute. “I don’t think you’re _supposed_ to do anything with it, Sarge.”

“It’s just …watching us.” Beten rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “A pet of one of the locals?”

“Probably.” He looked into his pack, digging about for – _there._ “Hey, _hey_ little buddy.”

The strip of nerf jerky caught the fluff’s attention. Tail wagging and suddenly twice as animated, it bounded over with round eyes that Mute just couldn’t say _no_ to. So he didn’t.

Of course, queue a local to walk on by. Stop. Wave at the commandos working on the radio tower. And, “ _Biik._ Time to go, boy!”

Nerf jerky grit between sharp teeth, the fluff-ball bounded away.

Mute watched Beten watch it go. His face fell, if only for a moment, but recovered quick enough. “Hey Sarge, you think with some begging, they’ll let us Spec-Ops boys start a K-9 unit?”

“Maybe when _jetiise_ stop seeing _us_ as pets, we’ll get some of our own.” Beten snorted. “‘til then, I wouldn’t hold out hope for it.”

Mute shrugged, and let it drop.

Sod his Sergeant’s bad attitude. He’ll put in an anonymous suggestion when they got back to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beten has a long and terrible history with Jedi I've never had a chance to touch on. Maybe one day.


End file.
